poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Episode
They made here in Radiant Garden that night time and they saw an Orange Cyborg Monkey All: Antuari! They approach him and then he grab their chest Mandarin: Who... Am... I? Then Darkness is flowing around him Nova: Those are bad darkness... Antuari, fight back... Come on! Gibson: You can do it! Otto: Believe in Yourself! Mandarin: Antuari... You say? He let them go and then he's struggling and then he laugh Mandarin: Antuari's heart has been extinguish- smothered by the darkness with him! They dodge his attack Gibson: Our Names, is Warrior, Nova, Otto and Gibson. Otto: You have to return our friends heart. Nova: Or pay the price! They are fighting him and theyd defeated him, then white light aure is flowing around him Mandarin: What?.... Stop... Fighting... Back! Then he's unable to move Gibson: Antuari! We all know you're in here! Mandarin is about to move a little Mandarin: This can teach you! Get out of my heart! He stab himself All: Antuari! He sword has disappeared then he's Guardian has been vanished and Mandarin fell down to the Dark Portal, Nova, Otto and Gibson went down there to save him and then Portal has shine In the Darkness They are using their Glider and their Armor to reach him Otto: The Darkness won't have you! They reach him, and Nova got him. They are going back to the Light and then it's about to close Nova: We need to do something, or we will be lost. Otto: But how? Gibson: Maybe... They are using their Magic's and their Power and then their Armor is holding him, and then Otto and Nova have him their Sword Otto: We're with you. Gibson: Go! They send their Armor with Antuari and they flies up to the Portal, and then Nova, Otto and Gibson are falling down to the Darkness Nova: Sparx, we're sorry. Gibson: We won't about to come back as soon as we though. Otto: But one day will we'll promise you to wake you up. Meanwhile Ace and His Friends are looking at the Stars Duck: Come on, guys. Let's go home. Tech: Yeah, it's getting late. Rev: Alright. Slam: (Gibberish) Ace: Sure. They went back home and they saw Ace have a single tear Duck: (Gasp) Ace, what happen to your? He check his eye and saw a tear Ace: What's wrong with me? There something makes me cry. Tech: It looks like someone who was sad. Ace: To where? Duck: They said every world's is connection by one grest big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them. Ace: Oh Man, do you think there's something I could do? Tech: Well... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen. Ace: I don't know why you say that, but... Alright! Let's do it. Tech: Good. Ace close his eye Meanwhile Sparx is sleeping his sit Ace: (Voice) Hey, there. Can you hear me? Meanwhile In Radiant Garden Ricky: Right this way. Mephiles the Monkey saw Antuari Mephiles: Young Monkey, what wrong with you? Can you speak? Mandarin: Mandarin. Mephiles: Mandarin? He got Unconscious Mephiles: Come on, take him into the castle. Ricky: Okay. He carried him Ricky: Ed. Get those for me. They look at Nova, Gibson and Otto's Armor Meanwhile Nova, Otto and Gibson are wandering around the darkness Otto: Boy, I'm getting tired for this. Gibson: Looks like we been walking for so long. How long have we been here? Gibson: Don't know? They saw a Darkside, they summon their Swords, Chiro's Sword and Jinmay's Sword. Then more of the Darkside is coming so they have no choice, but to give up Nova: Maybe we should give in to the darkness. Gibson: Yeah. Then 2 Lights appeared and it destroy, all the Darkside and it was Antuari's and Sparx's Sword and they vanished. Nova, Otto and Gibson look happy and Nova Realize Nova: I think I forgot how to smile. Gibson: Yeah. Otto: Me too. It's been so long for that. They look at their Wayfinder and they remember all the People they know and they are happy Nova: There's always a way. Meanwhile Ace is at the Station of Awakening and saw Sparx's Heart Ace: Hey, you! Can you listen to me? Sparx: (Voice) I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. Ace: Hmm. He looks at Sparx's heart Sparx: (Voice) All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light... And found myself here's with you. Ace: Yep. Sparx: (Voice) You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. Ace: I have? Sparx: But... Now I have to go to sleep. Ace: Your okay? Sparx: (Voice) Do you think... I could stay here in you? Ace: Yeah. I guess you will. Sparx: (Voice) Thanks. He went into his heart At Acmetropolis Ace wake up Duck: How was it? Ace: Will... I guess it worked. They smiled at the Star In time, the world's would be save by these two Heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.